


Mother of the Year

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/F, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-23
Updated: 2008-02-23
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: She was still bouncing up and down; full Tigger mode Nancy sometimes called it.





	Mother of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Guess what, guess what, guess what!”

Lauren bounced into Nancy’s arms as soon as she walked through the door on a late September evening. The former National Security Advisor spoke into her cell phone.

“Jane, let me call you back. Yes, yes, alright. I will be sure to do that. Goodnight.” Nancy closed her cell phone, slipping her arms around her wife’s waist. “What's happening baby?”

“You are looking at New York City’s Mother of the Year.”

“I am?”

“I won Nancy!” she hugged her fiercely. “I got a letter in the mail this afternoon. I was nominated; I won, and will be honored at a banquet two weeks from now. There will be prizes and a trip; can you believe it?”

“Of course I can believe it…you are a terrific mother.”

“It’s the best news.” 

She was still bouncing up and down; full Tigger mode Nancy sometimes called it. Loud noise erupting from the den interrupted Nancy’s lascivious thoughts. She groaned.

“Oh God, how many teenage boys are in my den?” she asked.

“Six or eight.” Lauren replied. “The boys are having Madden Football elimination something or other. I told them they had until eight o’clock. You like your peace and quiet after a long week.”

“That’s for sure.” Nancy replied, following Lauren into the kitchen.

Jeremy was coming out of the pantry with the largest bag of Doritos Nancy had ever seen. She wouldn’t even taste one; that was probably better anyway.

“Hey mom.”

“Hi honey.” She kissed his cheek. “Madden elimination?”

“Don’t worry, I getting ready to send them all home crying to their mamas. Did you hear the good news?”

“Mmm hmm. That has you and Fitz written all over it.”

“We are the best, aren’t we?”

Nancy laughed as he left the room. She went straight to the fridge and poured herself a nice glass of white wine. It had been a long week; she was glad it was over. This weekend Nancy planned to do nothing. She would wear sweats, glasses, and slipper socks. Maybe she would have a chance to read a few chapters of Women in Love. She would find some time to watch a couple of movies too.

“Are you hungry, Nancy? I kept dinner warm for you.”

“Oh yeah. Where is Scooter?”

“In his room watching television. It will probably be the playoffs tonight…or whatever they call them for baseball.”

Another eruption came from the den. It sounded to Nancy as if they were tearing the room apart. Her cell phone rang again as Lauren made her a plate of chicken, potatoes and mixed vegetables.

“Hey Frank. Hold on, I am going to take you upstairs with me.” she pressed the hold button. “Baby, can you bring dinner to the study?”

“Yes. But there is a small problem.”

“What's the matter?”

“You have not kissed me hello yet.”

“Aw,” she pulled Lauren close. “That is something I have to fix immediately.”

Lauren smiled as Nancy promptly made up for that. Then she went upstairs with her cell phone.

***

“Who is Jane?”

“Hmm?”

“Who is Jane? You were talking to someone named Jane when you came in this evening.”

It was 9:30, the house was quiet and Nancy relaxed in bed. Her laptop was open, bringing her mind down after a long day with Mah Jong. Lauren was doing yoga, finishing a series of stretches that made Nancy have to tilt her head to see her face. No wonder she was so flexible when she needed to be. The woman took excellent care of her body. Nancy wasn’t exactly a slouch…health was something she took seriously as she got older. She wanted to be around for many more years and she wanted to feel good doing it.

“Jane Woods is the party planner I hired. I am putting this into her capable hands but she likes to keep me informed.”

Nancy, Lauren, and Jimmy were throwing a party for Scooter’s 94th birthday in November. While he was not on death’s door but any stretch, the McNallys decided that the whole family needed to get together to honor him. All the children, spouses, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren would be in New York for the event. Jimmy bought out Baldoria for the event and though Nancy knew he was friends with the owner, she cringed thinking about how much that must have cost. 

Jane was doing most of the legwork. Nancy helped with the invitations, which went into the mail a few days ago. Lauren decided to plan events around the whole weekend so they could be together as a family for more than one night. As far as they knew, Scooter was still in the dark about it. The family really wanted it to be a surprise.

“I thought the party planner’s name was Linda.” Lauren replied, rolling up her yoga mat.

“Where did you get Linda from, baby? It has always been Jane. She is good at what she does; this will be a wonderful party for your dad.”

“He will be upset that we went through all of the trouble.”

“Hey, you only turn 94 once. I know he is very low-key but he will be happy once he is surrounded by happy grandchildren and great-grandchildren.”

“Do you think I will be surrounded by happy grandchildren one day?”

“You're already mother of the year.” Nancy said. “Grandmother of the year cannot be far off.”

“Nance?”

“Hmm?”

“It doesn’t upset you that the boys…they have two wonderful mothers.”

“Of course not baby. You are one kind of mother and I am another; that’s why we make such a good team. Our boys would be so lost without you. I would be lost. I agree with their assessment 110%.”

“Did you read the letter? Can you believe all of the stuff they are going to give me? It’s so overwhelming. I'm going to have to stand up there and say a few words. I hope I don’t start to blubber like an idiot.”

“Lauren, you are going to be just fine. Speak from your heart as you always do. We will be there cheering you on.”

Lauren smiled, going over to the dresser and pulling out a pair of red silk pajamas. Nancy frowned a bit when she went into the bathroom.

“No fair!” Nancy exclaimed.

“What?”

“I want to watch you take off your clothes.”

“It’s the same as it always is.” Lauren replied, laughing.

“I should be the judge of that, Mrs. McNally.”

“I'm getting into the shower.”

“Go on, you spoiled sport.”

She laughed again, pushing the bathroom door up. Nancy heard the water come on as she went back to her game. She had just started a new one when Lauren emerged. She was brushing her damp auburn hair and came to sit on the bed.

“Will you braid it for me, boo boo?”

Nancy smiled, moving her laptop to the side and doing as her wife asked. Lauren thanked her with a kiss on the cheek.

“It’s too early for sleep.” Lauren said.

“While that’s debatable, I am open to suggestions.”

“The Biography Channel plays marathons on Friday nights. Let’s dig into someone else’s life.”

Nancy nodded. She saved her game before shutting down the computer. Lauren slid into bed beside her, cuddling in her arms and relaxing against the pillows they shared.

“You feel so good.” Nancy whispered, kissing her forehead. “You smell good too. Mmm baby, really good. What are you wearing?”

“Pomegranate and vanilla...who would think they went so well together?” Lauren turned on the television, switching from The History Channel to Biography. “It is my new favorite thing. I bought the shower gel, bath oil, body butter, and body spray.”

“I think it might be my new favorite thing too. And is there any way body butter doesn’t sound fantastically dirty?”

“Your mind just works that way, Dr. McNally.”

“Well I am certainly grateful for that.”

Dick Van Dyke was the subject so they settled in for a couple of hours learning new things about someone they always liked. Nancy knew Lauren would probably fall asleep first…her body curled around Nancy’s like a blanket. Her head was tucked under Nancy’s chin and their legs tangled under the covers.

“Lauren?”

“Yes?”

“I love you. I know I say that all the time but it’s true.”

“I love you too. This is my absolute favorite part…just you and I, pillows, and warmth.”

“Mmm hmm. Whoever falls asleep first makes breakfast in the morning.” Nancy said.

“Brunch, and you're on.”

***


End file.
